


True Education

by Zai42



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Lap Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Mary knows things. Georgie would like to know things. They strike a deal.





	True Education

Before everything, Georgie used to joke that she wouldn't want to survive in a zombie apocalypse. Better to just end it when the ending was good, she'd say; even putting aside the misery and the struggling and the pain, she'd say, just think of the _smell._

 

She knows better now, of course. The undead--proper undead--didn't reek of rot or mold or decay. They smelled like...nothing. No soft human smells, no hint of skin or sweat, just an acute absence of scent that set off clanging alarms of "not human, do not engage" in the minds of most people, even if they didn't realize why.

 

The woman sitting across from Georgie smelled of nothing. It should have been hard to tell; between the old books and the cup of ancient tea the woman had pressed into her hands, there were plenty of scents in the little room. But nothing human. Not even a spritz of perfume.

 

Mary Keay smiled a slow, shark-like smile. "Does the Archivist know you're here?" she asked. Her voice dripped with something sweet and lethal.

 

Georgie took a sip of tea, as a way to think over her answer in a way that appeared more polite. She should probably lie to this strange, inhuman woman. Tell her that Jon knew exactly where she was and what she was doing and who she was speaking with. "No," she said instead. "He would have tried to stop me."

 

Mary's smile grew wider. "Smart man," she said. "You can never be too cautious these days. Especially girls as pretty as we are," she added, giving Georgie a slow wink. Georgie sipped at her tea; it was distinctly unpleasant. "Now then," Mary continued. "What brings someone like you to my front door?" She gave her a suddenly very cold look, and Georgie tried to suppress a shudder. "This isn't about the book, is it?"

 

"No," Georgie said quickly. She knew about the book, of course. Knew what Mary's extensive tattoos meant. But she was hardly in deep enough to do anything about it, and frankly she didn't care if Mary Keay wanted to go chasing immortality by whatever horrific means possible. "I...it's about Jon. The Archivist."

 

Mary tilted her head, slowly, regarding her with eyes still full of suspicion. "What about him?"

 

"I...I want to help him." Georgie drummed her fingers against her mug. "I just...I don't know how. I thought you might."

 

"Hmm." Mary reclined in her seat. "I knew the former Archivist, you know," she said.

 

"The one who was...murdered?"

 

"The same." She laced her fingers together. "It's a difficult position, you realize." Georgie did not know and did not ask whether she meant being the Archivist, or being their friend. "You can't help him," Mary finally said. Georgie began to protest, but Mary held up a hand to silence her. "You've been touched by the End, dear, your tendencies tilt towards oblivion. It's just your nature. But..."

 

Georgie found herself leaning forward. "But?" she whispered.

 

"I can...teach you things, certainly," Mary said. "And whatever you do with that knowledge would be up to you." Mary let her statement hang in the air, watched Georgie's face as she absorbed it, then said, "...It wouldn't be for free, of course."

 

Letting out a slow exhale, Georgie sank back into her chair. "What...what do you want?"

 

Mary actually laughed at that, the sound low and chilling. "What are you _offering?"_

 

Everything Georgie knew about Mary Keay ran through her head. She wouldn't want money, would probably be insulted if Georgie offered it; Georgie didn't exactly have any priceless, cursed artifacts hanging about; she had her _statement,_ the information she had given Jon, back in the saner world of her living room, but Mary seemed to already be aware of that. So Georgie carefully placed her mug on the coffee table, walked around it, and sank to her knees in front of Mary's chair, watching her face as she did so.

 

Mary arched an eyebrow, but she didn't seem displeased, which Georgie took as a good sign. "Well," Mary said. She uncrossed her legs, lifted herself up off her chair long enough to slip her underwear off from beneath her skirt, and made a gesture for Georgie to continue.

 

Her skin was cool, but not the unpleasant ice-cold Georgie had half been expecting. With all the tattoos, Georgie could even almost ignore that there was no pink flush of blood to her skin. The lack of smell was harder to ignore; Georgie inhaled deeply, a reflex almost, a lifetime of wanting to take in her partner setting her on autopilot--but there was nothing to smell.

 

Nothing to taste, either, as she leaned in to press her mouth to Mary's cunt. It was unnerving, but Georgie did her best to ignore it. She sucked gently, bringing one hand up to spread Mary open wider; Mary pressed a hand to the back of her head, grinding against her face roughly enough that Georgie squeaked in surprise.

 

"Haven't got all night, dear," Mary hissed. She set a brutal pace, and Georgie struggled to keep up, licking and sucking when she could, simply letting Mary thrust against her tongue when she couldn't. She pressed a finger into her--Mary growled _"more,"_ and Georgie obeyed, pressing in two, three, finally four fingers at Mary's insistence, pumping them in and out of her, running her tongue in circles around her clit.

 

Mary arched up off her chair, her hand tightening painfully in Georgie's hair as she came. Her cunt spasmed around Georgie's fingers, tightening in quick pulses, and Georgie felt a thrill of pride before she was suddenly being dragged up by her hair into Mary's lap.

 

Mary tugged her towards her, pressing kisses to her face and lips, licking away the moisture she had left behind. One hand had already undone the button of Georgie's jeans and had slipped inside. "I find I miss the taste," Mary purred in her ear. She nipped her earbud, sinking one thin finger into Georgie's cunt, her thumb pressing up against her clit.

 

Gerogie bucked in her lap, tried to curl up into the crook of her neck, but Mary tugged on her hair, exposing her throat. "No hiding," Mary said. Her voice had taken on that poisoned-honey tone again, and Georgie writhed, her breath coming in strangled gasps. Mary's fingers were slow and deliberate, and soon Georgie was crying out, grinding against her palm as her orgasm crashed over her in waves.

 

Mary pet her hair as she trembled with the aftershocks, murmuring deceptively gentle encouragement. Georgie made to stand, but Mary stopped her with a hand on her lower back. "That wasn't quite what I meant by payment," Mary said, somewhat belatedly. She smiled, and it reminded Georgie of nothing so much as a particularly smug cat. "But it will do for now." She lifted her finger to her lips and licked it clean, closing her eyes and making a noise of pleasure. Georgie blushed furiously, looking away.

 

"Come by again tomorrow, dear, and your _true education_ can begin."

**Author's Note:**

> IDK GUYS  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
